Chuva de Verão
by LeBonnel
Summary: imprevisivel e inesperada. Até mesmo os mais belos dias de verão podem ser estragados por elas. Ou não. UA
1. Chapter 1

Era o ultimo dia de aula. lol

O tempo não poderia ter colaborado mais. Estava calor, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, com o vento soprando, e os pensamentos deles na festa depois da aula.

Mas nem tudo é bom nessa vida. Eles, enquanto está este dia perfeito, tinham que ficar seis horas trancados em uma sala com direito a sair apenas vinte minutos no dia.

Mas era o ultimo dia mesmo. Ou seja: eles iam ficar o dia inteiro conversando enquanto os professores os mandavam fazer uma tarefa especial de férias que ninguém nunca fazia.

E os professores também não cobravam.

Mas eles não eram diferentes. Conversavam animadíssimos sobre a festa. Todos iriam estar lá.

Ou diziam né. Todo ano é assim. O Hyuuga fazia uma festa de final de ano. Sol, música, e alguma bebida, apesar de terem apenas quatorze anos. E todos dizem que vão. Todos os 35 alunos da sala.

Como se isso fosse acontecer.

Sempre, em cinco anos que tiveram estas festas, era apenas o Naruto, o Sasuke, o Gaara, o Shikamaru, A Tenten, a Ino, a Sakura e a Temari.

Lógico que eu não contei o Neji e a Hinata por que afinal a casa é deles né. --'

Mas este ano não iria ser diferente. Eles poderiam convidar o colégio inteiro, que só eles iriam.

E foi bem assim que aconteceu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E finalmente aquela sirene infernal toca. As aulas acabaram!

E foi **AQUELA **zoeira. Provas voando. Pessoas se abraçando. Gente histérica rindo feito loucas.

É ótima aquela sensação de eu-não-tenho-aula-amanhã-e-posso-dormir-até-tarde.

E o grupinho se reúne. Para variar já estávam com roupas na mochila e íamos todos juntos a pé para a casa do Neji. E da Hinata

Naruto: Aleluia acabaram as aulas, dattebayo!!

Sasuke: Né meu! High Five!

Sakura: Nossa olha quem fica todo alegrinho depois que as aulas acabam!

Sasuke: Eu deixei de ser mal-humorado faz tempo. ¬¬

Sakura: É verdade! Cinco minutos é quase uma vida inteira!

E todos deram grandes gargalhadas de Sasuke. Não só de Sasuke, de Naruto também que conseguiu tomar um belo de um escorregão em um sorvete derretido no chão, e tentando se segurar na Hinata, que corou muito quando eu fez isso, foi um efeito dominó e todos caíram junto!

Neji: Êta! Booa Naruto!

Ino: Seu molequinho! – E apertou as bochechas dele dizendo isso.

Hinata: Eu estou bem sim obrigada por perguntar. ¬¬

E foi aquela gota geral. Todos olharam para Hinata, que corou feito um tomate e falou que era brincadeira. A gota escorregou mais um pouquinho mas logo já estavam dando gargalhadas.

Até que finalmente chegamos. A casa do Neji é perto do colégio até. Está bem, não tão perto assim, mas quando esta se divertindo nem se nota dezessete quarteirões. :D

Naruto: Finalmente piscina, DATTEBAYO!!!

E lá foi Naruto correndo feito a criancinha feliz que ele é. Largou a mochila no chão, tirou a camisa e se atirou COM VONTADE na piscina.o que fez todo mundo ficar molhado.

Ok, o Naruto teve uma semi-morte com aquele olhar maligno deles, mas eles resolveram se atirar também. Apenas as garotas que precisavam se trocar foram para o quarto da Hinata.

---

**No quarto da Hinata**

---

Ino: Perceberam que todo ano o Naruto nos molha? – Disce torcendo o cabelo – E eu nem passei creme no meu cabelo antes de molhar. i.i

Sakura: Ai porquinha! Larga de ser aficionada por essa coisa loira em cima da sua cabeça.

Ino: NANI! Escuta aqui eu trato ele bem e – uma mão de uma Tenten voou na boca da Ino.

Tenten: Olha Ino, nós adoraríamos (?) escutar seu relato de meu-cabelo-éperfeito-e-eu-trato-ele-bem mas sabe, temos assuntos mais interessantes. Hihihi.

E elas se olharam com uma cara maliciosa.

---

**Na piscina**

---

Naruto: O que tanto elas demoram? É só colocar um biquíni, que frescura toda precisarem ir todas juntas!

Gaara: É... elas podiam fazer isso na nossa frente e não no quarto.

E todos gargalharam alto. Muito alto.

Neji então calculou um mais um.

Neji: Lembrem-se da minha prima que está metida na história. – disse ele em tom brabo.

Shikamaru: Deixa de ser boiola Neji! Você pode virar a cara nessa hora se quiser!

E Neji tentou acertar água no Nara, que acabou acertando o Sasuke, que por ser "calminho" daquele jeito atirou água em tudo quando é lado.

E ouve-se um berro. Sasuke conseguiu molhar as garotas. Que, apesar de ainda não terem entrado na piscina estavam mais molhadas que os garotos.

Ino: Puta que o pariu Sasuke! Se eu quisesse ser molhada de uma vez eu entrava na piscina direto!

Hinata: Eu fugiria se fosse você.

Tenten: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

E Ino se atirou na água. Quando fez isso, começou a estapear Sasuke, que gargalhava da cara da garota por causa da incrível força que ela tinha.

Ino: Seu boobo. X3 – disse ela de modo provocativo.

Provocativo para a Sakura, que ficou com muita raiva da cena.

Naruto: Ow gurias, vocês vão ficar brisando ou vão entrar na piscina também?

E elas entraram. Todo mundo estava bem feliz na piscina, em meio a alguns tapas, águadas, e abraços. Tudo estava indo muito bem.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Infelizmente.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Obrigado por lerem (?)**** minha ****fic**

**Mandem ****reviews****onegai**

**Brigado**** gente ****xD**

**D****uds**** Uzumaki**


	2. Chapter 2

Duds Uzumaki ressurgindo dos mortos depois de dois anos ;D E com Jenni Hyuga escrevendo comigo *-*

Divirtam-se (Y)

Capítulo 2: Chuva? Vamos Jogar!

_No capítulo anterior_

_Naruto: Ow gurias, vocês vão ficar brisando ou vão entrar na piscina também?_

_E elas entraram. Todo mundo estava bem feliz na piscina, em meio a alguns tapas, águadas, e abraços. Tudo estava indo muito bem._

_Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco._

_Infelizmente._

De repente, o céu começou a fechar, ficando num tom cinza-muito-escuro, que deixou todo mundo com medo, mas não fizeram nada.

- Gente, parece que vai chover... – comentou Ino.

- Não não, o céu escureu assim por que o sol ficou com ciúme dessa sua cabeça-loira-fosforescente porquinha. – disse Sakura.

- N-n-nani testuda?! - e atirou água nela com toda força, mas acabou acertando na Tenten, que com toda sua sutileza deu um "caldo" na Ino

-Ora, sua – começou, os garotos rindo escandalosamente delas brigando, hinata olhando com uma cara de o-que-essas-loucas-estão-fazendo.

Até que escutam um som bem singelo DE UM ENORME E LUMINOSO [?] TROVÃO, fazendo com que todas as garotas berrassem e se abraçassem nos garotos.

Ou seja: Hinata quase desmaiou quando abraçou Naruto. Sasuke teve um ataque de nojo e excitação [??] quando Sakura o abraçou. Gaara foi indiferente com Ino, que estava mais fingindo ter medo do que tendo-o de verdade. Temari estava tremendo do pé a cabeça quando quase (esgoelou) abraçou Shikamaru, e Tenten se jogou no colo do Neji.

H-hinata-chan, o que é isso? - Naruto não sabia o que fazer, por fim a abraçou de um modo muito nervoso e sem jeito.

N-naruto, o que você... com minha prima... – E Neji parou quando Tenten lhe apertou, com medo.

E após o escândalo geral, dos garotos assustados com a atitude das garotas, e essas envergonhadas, começou a chover, mas não aquela chuvinha chove-não-molha, começou um verdadeiro temporal, onde começou a ventar muito, e caíam grossas gotas de água.

Gente, rápido, vamos entrar! – Falou Temari, ainda tremendo com Shikamaru esmagado ao lado.

E todos arrastando um ao outro, entram em casa, todos completamente encharcados, olhando um para o outro com cara de tédio.

- Por que tinha que chover , dattebayo! – dizia Naruto um tanto irritado com a situação.

- Logo hoje que acabaram nossas aulas, que droga mesmo ! – Sakura gritava alto, deixando os outros assustados.

Passaram-se horas, até começar a cair a noite, e nada da chuva parar.

- E-Eu to ficando com frio. – Tremia Hinata abraçando a si mesma, batendo queixo.

Naruto vendo a situação na qual Hinata se encontrava, sem mais nem menos abraçou ela forte, passando as mãos pelos braços dela, tentando esquentá-la.

- Ta melhor assim Hinata-chan ? – Olhava Naruto para ela, com o olhar preocupado.

Hinata corava, como de costume, olhava para os lados, abrindo um sorriso.

- T-Tá sim Naruto-kun, a-arigatou. – Respondia ela completamente sem jeito.

Neji ao ver a cena, bufava querendo partir para cima de Naruto, logo sentiu algo segurando sua mão : era Tenten. Neji olhava para ela, olhando para o lado oposto dela em seguida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não vou fazer nada. – Dizia Neji irritado.

Tenten ria um pouco da situação, e logo encostava a cabeça no ombro de Neji, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Neji olhou de canto para ela, corando um pouco, deixando ela encostada em seu ombro, em seguida, levou sua mão até o ombro dela, puxando ela pra mais perto.

Sakura olhava para Sasuke esperando algum ato dele. Vendo que ele iria continuar parado feito estátua, (esmagou) abraçou ele forte.

- Desculpe, to com frio. – Dizia Sakura arrumando uma desculpa.

Sasuke virava o rosto ao lado oposto do dela, deixando que ela abraçasse-o.

- Tudo bem Sakura. – Disse Sasuke sem jeito.

Minutos após, Sasuke abraçou-a forte também, tentando esquentá-la da mesma forma que Naruto fazia com Hinata.

Não vendo outra escolha, Ino abraçou Gaara sem jeito. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio absoluto. Gaara abraçou-a da mesma forma.

Shikamaru olhava para Temari, hesitando abraça-la. Olhava para os lados confuso, e logo resmungava.

- Isso é complicado. – Logo ficava perto de Termari, abraçando ela, permanecendo em total silêncio também. Temari ficava sem jeito quando Shikamaru abraçou-a. Vendo que não tinha escolha, abraçou-o também.

Ficaram todos "agarrados" por um bom tempo. 1 hora depois, ouve-se um trovão forte, fazendo com que falte luz na casa dos Hyuuga's.

As únicas que gritaram foram Sakura e Ino, pagando o maior mico.

- Quer me matar do coração SAKURA ?! – Dizia Sasuke nervoso após o berro dela.

- D-Desculpa, mas me assustei poxa.. – Dizia Sakura sem jeito, abraçando Sasuke mais forte ainda.

A situação de Gaara e Ino foram diferente. Gaara permaneceu sério, deixando apenas uma gota escorrer por sua cabeça. Ino corou rapidamente, abrindo um sorrisinho daqueles não-era-minha-intenção-te-assustar.

Os outros que estavam presente começaram a rir da situação em que os 4 se encontravam.

- Caramba, que mico hein Ino ! – Ria Tenten debochada.

- Cala a boca Tenten, que saco ! – Retrucava Ino irritada.

-Okz. Está chovendo. A luz acabou e está relampejando. Eu não vou ficar aqui parado. – Dizia Neji, se levantando sem mais nem menos, vermelho.

-Isso, isso! – dizia o enérgico Naruto – Vamos fazer alguma coisa! Vamos Hinata-chan? – dizia ele abrindo um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- V-vamos, mas... o que?

- Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio? – Dizia Sakura num tom malicioso

- Verdade ou desafio é uma brincadeira muito problemática...

- Não reclama Nara! Sim, verdade ou desafio é uma brincadeira muito interessante. – respondeu Ino, olhando pra Sakura com um jeito mais malicioso ainda.

-Está bem então, pegarei uma garrafa – e foi Neji até a cozinha, trazendo uma garrafa de Sakê – o problema é que ela está cheia ainda... – e olhou para todos.

- Um gole cada um então – disse Gaara

E após um belo gole cada um, que acabou levando a uma segunda garrafa, por que Sasuke havia quebrado (propositalmente) a primeira.

Assim, meio vermelhos, eles começaram a jogar.

- Ok. Primeiro as regras, dattebayo! – disse Naruto.

- Que regras Uzumaki? – reclamava Neji

- Assim. Se a pessoa não quiser contar a verdade, ou não aceitar o desafio, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa! – e deu um sorriso maroto.

- O QUE?! – se escandalizaram todas as garotas. – Nunca!

- Não! É uma ÓTIMA regra! – Disse Gaara

- Sim! Excelente idéia Naruto! – riu Shikamaru

E as garotas se olharam, deram um sorriso de vocês-que-pediram-agora-vão-levar, e começaram enfim a jogar.

- Eu giro a garrafa! - e foi lá Tenten. Primeira rodada, sasuke pergunta pra Ino.

- Hum, Ino. Vamos ver como vai ser. O que vai querer? – e deu um sorrisão do tipo – se-fudeu-lol.

- Hum. Está bem... – e ficou pensando.

- Escolha de uma vez porquinha! – reclamou Sakura

- Pera! Pensar dói ta? Tá bem. Eu quero... verdade.

Logo quando Ino escolheu verdade, Sasuke riu dela com aquele riso se-fude-legal-haha.

- Então.. é verdade que você queria dar uns pegas no Gaara ? - Ria Sasuke de Ino, sabendo que a garota iria partir pra cima dele após.

- O Q-QUE ? Q-QUEM DISSE ISSO ?! - Gritava Ino estressada, ficando vermelha aos poucos, cruzando os braços, olhando para baixo, respondendo em um tom baixo.

- V-Verdade.

Sasuke para ajudar, deixou ela mais envergonhada do que estava.

- O que ? Você disse que é verdade ? - Perguntava Sasuke segurando-se para não rir de Ino.

- E-eu me recuso a responder de novo! – dizia ela completamente vermelha.

- Acho que você vai ter que tirar uma roupa então. São as regras, Ino-chan – disse Sasuke irônico

Ino olhou pros lados, vermelha, pensou em tirar uma parte da roupa, mas lembrou que estava apenas usando uma camiseta e seu biquíni, então fechou os olhos e gritou – SIM! É VERDADE! PRONTO! Próxima rodada ta?!

- Nossa, quem diria hein Ino! – implicava Sakura.

- Aaah vá se foder! – E foi girar a garrafa. Segunda rodada, Shikamaru pergunta, Sasuke responde.

- HÁ! FERRA ELE SHIKA! – dizia Ino

- Ah, que problemático... o que vai ser Sasuke?

- Desafio.

-Uuuh – disse Naruto – Vai lá campeão – disse Naruto rindo.

- Háhá - respondeu Sasuke com toda sua alegria.

- Bom, anh... você... vai ter que... dançar créu no meio da roda.

E aquela risada geral, por imaginarem uma cena única, e por estarem sobre influência do sakê, que sasuke se levantou, se preparou para dançar, mas voltou pro seu lugar.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Ótimo, então vai ter que tirar uma parte da roupa.

- Prefiro isso. – e dizendo isso, tirou sua camiseta.

- Aaah! Sem graça! Vai lá Sasuke! – dizia Naruto.

-Éé! Não seja chato – dizia Temari

-Vai Sasuke-kun!

- Não, não vou fazer isso ¬¬

-Hum, seu chato – e Tenten pegou a garrafa e girou, Neji pergunta, Hinata responde.

- Verdade ou Desafio Hinata sama ? – Perguntava Neji com uma cara de malicioso.

- B-Bem.. v-verdade. – Respondia Hinata ficando sem jeito como de costume.

- Hm.. então, é verdade que você gosta do Naruto ? – Perguntava Neji com uma cara de eu-vou-te-matar-se-responder-que-sim.

Naruto ficava corado quando ouviu a pergunta de Neji, suando frio.

Hinata olhava para Naruto, agora totalmente vermelha com condições de competir com uma pimenta (?).

- B-Bem.. é.. – Hinata gaguejava, e só sabia falar aquilo.

- Anda Hinata, a gente não tem o tempo todo ! – Retrucava Tenten impaciente.

- T-TÁ É V-VERDADE ! – Respondeu Hinata sentindo-se pressionada por Tenten, saindo do local com as mãos no rosto morrendo de vergonha.

- H-HINATA ! – Gritava Naruto indo atrás da garota.

Neji segurava Naruto pelo braço não deixando ele sair atrás de sua prima.

- Deixa ela, vai piorar. – Respondia Neji com aquela certeza absoluta dele.

- Hunf, ta mas.. eu quero falar com ela. – Teimava Naruto.

Naruto sentou-se novamente, ficando impaciente. Olhava para os lados, mexia um pouco as pernas, inquieto.

- DÁ PRA PARAR NARUTO TÁ ME DEIXANDO NERVOSA ! VAI LÁ DE UMA VEZ E FALA COM ELA. – Berrava Sakura.

- Nem pensar, ele não va.. – Antes de Neji terminar a frase, Sakura dava um daqueles queridos socos que sempre dava na cabeça de Naruto em Neji, fazendo com que ele se calasse.

Naruto aproveitou a situação e saiu do local onde estava, a procura de Hinata. Andou pela casa toda até achá-la sentada no chão da sala, abraçando as próprias pernas, em total silêncio.

- H-Hinata.. – Falava Naruto susurrando, indo até ela, em silenciosos passos.

Hinata nem havia percebido que Naruto estava ali, afinal, ela não parava de pensar no que acabara de fazer : se "declarado" no meio de uma brincadeira a Naruto.

Naruto chegou perto de Hinata, sentando na frente da mesma, segurando delicadamente as mãos dela, fazendo com que a mesma largasse as próprias pernas. Hinata não deixava de corar, desviando o olhar de Naruto.

- D-Desculpe N-Naruto kun.. e-eu não devia.. – Dizia Hinata.

- Ei ! Esqueça isso.. será que eu poderia retribuir o que você sente ? – Olhava Naruto nos olhos da Hyuuga com o rosto corado.

Aos poucos Naruto aproximava o rosto do dela, fechando os olhos por completo. Hinata não vendo outra escolha fez o mesmo, deixando que os lábios dos mesmos se tocassem, e dali dava-se início do primeiro beijo deles.

Tenten, curiosa, foi procurar os dois pela casa. Minutos após, achou os dois no maior clima de romance. Resolveu voltar para acabar não sendo descoberta pelos dois.

**Continua.**

Duds: Yo! xD

Obrigado por lerem [?]Gostando (ou não), mandem reviews :*

/oisouchato:*

Ja ne o/

Jenni: Yoo ! *-* ~

Sim, eu fui a mala que ajudei ele a continuar a Fic. *-* QQ

Espero que tenham todos gostado da Fic, se gostaram mandei review :*

/oesoumala:*

Sayonara. #3


End file.
